


Writing for the Reader

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (shocker), F/M, Published Draft, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG





	Writing for the Reader

_"'Hhh, faster, Daniel, faster!' she cried, feeling his thickness slam into her. 'Ria, I can't go any faster than thi"_

No. That wouldn't work. Too vanilla.

_"'Ria, someone might hear you,' Daniel panted between thrusts."_

Much better.

Gloria Phillip was big on fiction. Be it historical, fantasy, or fandom-related, she'd always found it amazing to be able to create her own world, where everything could go exactly as she wanted it to go. Her life, while not royally screwed, was still far from perfect, so she'd often resort to writing to cope. She made a world where her father never passed, where she was able to be with him. She made worlds where she could be in time periods like the Industrial Revolution, or worlds where she was everybody's hero for doing something like curing cancer. Her mother always bragged to visitors about how her daughter was an aspiring author. Thing is, her mother only knew about the kiddish, fantastical worlds. She knew nothing about the others...

Hop Rose was big on reading. Ever since he was old enough to spell, he always loved picking up books to sound out their titles, and before long he had become enamored with words on paper. He consumed books at an alarming rate, so said his schoolteachers, and was always looking for something new to read. As a child, he loved nonfiction, scientific books, particularly the Regional Geographic books on things like the anatomy of Fire Type Pokemon or how Egg Groups were categorized. As he aged, though, his taste began to turn towards fiction. While he loved reading books like _Harry Potter_ or _The Pyroar, the Jynx and the Wardrobe,_ he harbored a secret enjoyment of fanfiction. Specifically, fluff-smut-&-tropes fanfiction.


End file.
